With A Little Bit Of Hope
by musiclover82595
Summary: What happens 5 year later Erica is back and all hell breaks lose! Callie/Erica
1. Why hello there

**Ok just something i made up during math....math is really boring....Hope you like! comments are always nice :D**

Callie stormed into the halls of SGH. She has been an attending for three years now and all the residents and interns knew to stay away from her. It has been 5 years since Erica left and since that night Callie has become the new cold hearted bitch. The only people that took the risk of being near her was her close friends that know what she has been through, knew her before Erica came into her life.

Even if Mark was a main reason why Erica left, Mark was one of her only friends and Callie knew it. Mark wasn't Erica's favorite person right off the bat. So it didn't help that Callie went and cheated on Erica with him. It also didn't help when Callie took the hospital's side instead of Erica's side with the Denny case. Nah, Mark wasn't a main reason Erica left, it was Callie and her stupidness. And Callie knew it, and that's what made her still hurt.

When Callie stormed passed Mark he grabbed her by her elbow and swung her around to face him. "Why are you so in a hurry Cal?"

"Let go of me Mark! I just want to sit in my office alone!" Callie looked tired and like she had been crying for quite some time. This worried Mark a lot.

"You sure that's a good idea? I know how you get on this day of the year. I just don't want you to be alone. No one should ever be alone when it comes to something like this." As much as that was true, Mark didn't want Callie going into her office, well not yet anyways.

Callie looked up and gave a stern look at Mark, "Look Mark, so what if five years ago today Erica walked away from me. So what if I haven't been the same since! SO WHAT!" Callie took a deep breath trying to calm her self down. "I just want to go to my office and sit alone. Maybe do some paperwork I have to get done, done. Please just let me go." Callie started to let some tears fall but quickly blinked the rest away.

Sighing Mark let go of Callie's arm, defeated once again by the raven, and watched her march off into her office. Today was going to be a day Callie would never forget…

~~earlier that day~~

Erica walked into Seattle Grace not knowing what to expect and that scared her. Erica Hahn always knew what to do. But now, now she was unsure of everything. She didn't know why she was here, what she would say, or do. She was totally lost.

She started walking down the hall when she spotted Mark at the nurse's station flirting with some nurse, nothing new. "Sloan I really don't think the nurses want anything to do with you."

The sound of Erica's cold voice made Mark turn around so fast he always fell. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mark looked at Erica up and down, she looked so rundown. Her hair got lighter and her blue eyes were dull. She had lost a lot of weight and was paler then normal, "You look like crap Hahn."

"Yeah and I feel like crap too." She gave a stern look at him before realizing right now that was not the best thing, so she softened gaze. Mark gave her a questioning look before continuing with the conversation, "Why are you here Erica, especially today?"

Erica turned her head to look down the hall then looked down at the floor. She was wondering if this was such a good idea…maybe Callie moved on and is with someone knew, someone so much better then her. "I just felt like I needed to be here. It has been taking a huge toll on me. I know, I know it probably has had an effect on Callie and I'm selfish for just thinking about myself. I'm sorry, but I just came to see her; I don't think I would be able to go another day without getting one glimpse of her. Plus she has probably moved on…right? So I really don't know why I am here other then my own…"

Mark cut in before she was able to finish her sentence. "She has not moved on. She has become a cold hearted bitch since you left. You destroyed her, so yeah it did have an effect on her!" Mark took a few seconds to calm him self down before continuing. "But you might just be what she needs to be rebuilt. I warn you though Hahn. You end up hurting her again and I will make sure that you don't live another day."

Erica let some of her tears fall before looking up and thanking him. "Thanks Mark and I won't screw it up this time, promise. But do you mind telling me were her office is?" Erica looked down the hall then back at him.

"Yeah fifth door down the hall" Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key. "Here, this is the key to her office. Don't tell Callie I have it, she would kill me." Erica gave a small laugh before thanking him again and walking down the hall.

Erica stood outside Callie's office for what seemed like forever. The last time she saw Callie, the Latina was just a resident. Now she was an attending with her own office, so much has changed in 5 years. Erica laughed at the thought that Yang's residency was almost up and would probably have new competition in the Cardio field.

Snapping out of her thought Erica put the key in the doorknob and turned it slowly as if there was someone sleeping in there. When Erica got in she relocked the door so Callie wouldn't think anyone broke in, which she kind of did do. Erica turned on the light and looked around the room. There wasn't a lot of furniture, just a desk, a few chairs, and a small couch.

Walking around Callie's desk, it had papers everywhere. Callie was never the person to be neat. Looking around Erica found a picture of them both sitting on top of the desk with a little folded up piece of paper that was the letter Erica left Callie when she left. She noticed it was very tear stained not just from Erica's when she wrote it but from Callie, and these looked recent. Erica began to read the letter as the tears started filling up in her eyes.

_Callie,_

_I'm sorry I am leaving with out a proper good bye. But I just can't see you because seeing you will make it impossible for me to leave, and I have to. You know that. You hurt me Cal. And I know I was maybe, ok I was, going to fast for you. I'm sorry. But that is no excuse for why you slept with Sloan…for god knows how many times while we were together. Plus, I can't work at a number 12 hospital that you know should be reported to UNOS. I am not going to report the hospital, don't worry. Anyway, I guess this is my way of saying good bye Cal. I'm sorry it had to turn out like this because I was falling for you, hard. I think I still am in love with you. I wish you could have given us a chance I really do because then you would have heard me so that I love you in person and not through a letter. Again I'm sorry and maybe in another life we will work us out. But that is not this life time. I love you with all I have Calliope Torres. I really do._

_Erica_

Erica snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of the doorknob turning and the door swing open forcefully.

Callie took a step into her office and threw her jacket over the chair before turning to see a certain blonde standing over her desk. "W-what are you doing here?" Callie gave her a questioning. Her facial expression looked like she was seeing a ghost, which in her mind she probably was. Questions began to run through Callie's mind, _"Is Erica really here? Why? Is something wrong?"_

"I came to see you Callie." Erica didn't want to beat around the bush. She just want to come straight out and tell Callie what she was feeling, what she should have done from the beginning. "I just…Look I know it's been a while…"

Callie snorted, "Yeah Erica a while. It has been five years. Five years!"

Erica looked down at the floor; she looked like a little kid that was just caught doing something bad. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk Callie…" Erica looked up from the ground and finished her sentence looking straight into the Latina's eyes. "I have really missed my best friend."

"Yeah well you should have thought of that the five years you walked off the face of the earth! I didn't know where the hell you were. You broke me Erica, and now you can honestly say you don't know me. I'm not the same person I was five years ago." Callie was pissed and Erica couldn't blame her for it.

"I know I can tell…" Erica looked at Callie. She was thin…too thin. She looked like she hasn't slept in months and her eyes didn't have that same twinkle in them like Erica use to know they had. Her hair was also lighter and she wore darker makeup around her eyes. She gave off this rough feeling that Erica was not use to.

"No Erica you don't know, what you see is only half of it. I am a walking zombie! You took my heart with you when you left. And the last time I checked you needed a heart to live. I don't have one, I'm the walking dead around here. People avoid me, I'm a robot that just knows how to do her work. I have turned into nothing. I am just another person in the crowd."

"You're not just another person in a crowd…you have never been. You're Calliope Torres, best Ortho. Surgeon I have ever seen. Most beautiful and talented women ever…."

"Erica stop, just stop. That is who I use to be, not who I am now. Look I can't deal with this here. I can't get emotional at work, isn't that one of your rules?" Callie didn't wait for any responds before moving on. "Erica I think you should leave now, maybe we could talk another time but not now." Callie opened the door and waved her hand motioning Erica to leave. "Good bye Erica." Once Erica was out of the room Callie ran her hand through her hair and sat at her desk to do some paperwork, clueless on what was going on outside the walls of her office.

Meanwhile Erica stepped out of Callie's office and felt like she was going to be sick. Erica clenched her stomach as she rushed down the steps to the main floor and outside into the cool Seattle air. She was leaning over feeling like she was going to puke. She got herself so worked up over the conversation with Callie it literally made Erica sick.

Erica was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the men yelling in the background with the sound of gun shots. It wasn't till the blonde got a sharp pain in her side that made her fall to her knees clenching her side from pain that she realized she had been shot. Looking down at her hand that was clutching the pain it was all bloody and Erica immediately put pressure on the wound like any good doctor knows to do and leaned against the outside wall of SGH. The last thing Erica heard was the sound of paramedics yelling around her telling her that she will be ok, telling her to stay with them….then blackness took over…and Erica passed out.


	2. Rush

**Yes, yes i know this is short and kinda rushed. Sorry. I just really wanted to get an update up soon for you guys to read. :D This is not beta-read so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Part II

Callie was sitting in her office working on her charts trying not to get them tear stained. She kept going over the conversation that she just had with Erica over and over again in her head. "_She's back and I drove her away. Stupid, stupid, stupid me! Damn it Callie you are so damn stupid sometimes. You just fuckin let the love of you life slip away from you…AGAIN! You stupid, stupid, stupid girl."_

After what seemed like forever of trying to get Erica off her mind, Callie decided to go get some coffee and find Mark. Callie walked down the hall and into the elevator. She took one step off the elevator on the first floor. Her heart instantly skipped a beat when she saw what was going on. There were doctors everywhere, franticly moving around.

Callie spotted Mark and ran up to him. "What the hell happened?" Mark didn't answer and just looked down at him charts. "Mark! What the hell happened?!" Callie was pissed, she wanted answers. Mark grabbed her by her elbow and led her around the corner. When they got out of the madness Mark began to speak quietly.

"There was a shooting outside the hospital, twelve victims, four are already dead…" Before Mark could finish Callie broke in yelling.

"Why didn't anyone page me? I could have helped out!" Callie turned to go help but Mark grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Callie you don't get it. Erica is one of those twelve victims." Mark gave Callie a minute to process what he just told her.

"Is she…is she….dead?" Callie couldn't talk; her words came out no louder than a whisper.

"No she's not, but she is in surgery now. Callie it's bad, really bad. They don't know if she will make it. She has already flat lined twice." Callie didn't say a word she just looked at Mark. She was too much in shock to move or even speak. Mark began to get worried. Callie wasn't showing any emotion of movement. "Hey Callie are you ok?" That was a stupid question for Mark to ask but it was what came out of his mouth at the time.

"What OR is she is?" Callie asked with no expression on her face, no liveliness to her voice, and without even looking at Mark.

"Callie I don't think…."

"WHAT OR MARK?!" Callie turned to Mark and gave him a death look.

"OR 2 but Cal, I really don't think…"

Callie looked down at the floor then back up at Mark; this time with tears in her eyes. "Mark, don't tell me what I can and can't do." With that Callie turned on her heels and ran to OR 2.

Pushing through the doors to the viewing room Callie ran up to the window. She put both hands on the clod glass window and stared down at her Erica on the table.


End file.
